Crimes and Witch-Demeanors
Crimes And Witch-Demeanors is the 19th episode of the sixth season and the 130th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When Phoebe and Paige are caught on tape using their powers by Inspector Sheridan, The Cleaners cover up the situation by implacting Darryl Morris as a murderer, and in a huge time jump, end up sending him to death row to cover up the exposure of magic. Phoebe and Paige must convince the Tribunal, a group of Elders and Upper-level Demons who prevent exposure, to let them save Darryl, but Barbas makes it very complicated, because there's an opportunity for him to get back from the Wasteland. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell *Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Guest Stars *Billy Drago as Barbas *Kirk B.R. Woller as Cleaner #1 *Sandra Prosper as Sheila Morris *Ian Abercrombie as Aramis *Ken Page as Adair *Christopher Cazenove as Thrask *James Horan as Crill *Jenya Lano as Inspector Sheridan *Keith MacKechnie as PD Clayton *Esteban Powell as Phinks *Gildart Jackson as Gideon Co-Stars *Darin Cooper as Cleaner #2 *Dennis Keiffer as Killer in Alley Appearing in Clip Footage *Julian McMahon as Cole Turner *Bruce Campbell as Agent Jackman *Ted King as Andy Trudeau *David Pressman as Edward Miller *Nicholas Cascone as Inspector Miles *Keith Diamond as Reece Davidson *Tracey Costello as Marie *D.C. Douglas as Craig *Christopher Shea as Seeker #1 *Wade Andrew Williams as Seeker #2 *Bruce Comtois as Thug #1 Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Turn Flowers into Fire'' Phoebe cast this spell to expose magic and thereby summon the Cleaners. :Flowers that bring desire, :Make them turn into fire! ''To Summon The Tribunal'' Gideon used this spell to summon the Tribunal. :Di! Ecce hora! Uxor mea me necabit! 'Potions' *Phoebe and Leo used a potion to get the Phantasm out of the killer and Inspector Sheridan. 'Powers' *'Possession:' Used by Phantasms to possess a killer and Inspector Sheridan (memory). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Paige, Leo and Gideon. *'Reality Warping:' Although not seen, the Cleaners used this power to warp reality, so that Darryl would be seen guilty for killing someone. They later used it to go back the the normal reality. *'Empathy:' Phoebe sensed that Inspector Sheridan wasn't lying. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb away a coffee cart. *'Temporal Stasis:' Used by the Cleaners to stop time. *'Conjuration:' Used by the Tribunal to conjure tables and chairs for Gideon, Paige, Phoebe and Barbas. *'Resurrection:' Used by the Tribunal to resurrect Barbas. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Barbas. *'Hologram:' Used by the Tribunal to show Darryl and Sheila and by Gideon and Barbas to show several memories. *'Chronokinesis:' Used by the Tribunal to accelerate time. *'Voice Manipulation' (memory): '''Used by Barbas to manipulate his voice. *Fear Projection:' Used by Barbas to read Phoebe's fears ''(memory) and Gideon's fears. *'Power Tapping' (memory):''' Used by The Source's Heir to use his powers through Phoebe. *Fire Balls' ''(memory): '''Used by The Source's Heir to create a Fire Ball (through Phoebe). *Transformation (memory):' Used by Piper to transform a wedding planner into a pig. *'Super Strength (memory):' Used by Superheroine Phoebe to hold Miller upside down on a rooftop. *'Hyper Speed (memory):' Used by Superheroine Phoebe to move faster. *'Regeneration' ''(memory): '''Used by Cole to self-heal his gun-shot wound. *Telekinesis (memory): Used by Cole to fling the robbers in the bar and to switch Phoebe's and Jackman's places. *Energy Balls (memory):' Used by Cole to kill the robbers in the bar. *'Summoning:' Used by the Tribunal to teleport a Cleaner to them. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by the Cleaners. *'Knowledge Absorption' ''(memory): '''Used by the Seekers to absorp Reece Davidson's knowledge. *Molecular Deceleration (memory): Used by Cole to slow down a bullet. *Remote Teleportation: Used by the Tribunal to get Piper to hear the judgement. *Power Stripping: Used by the Tribunal to strip Phoebe of her active powers. '''Artifacts *'Phantasm Wand' - Used by Paige and Chris to capture Phantasms. *'The Circle of Truth' - Used by the Tribunal to show memories. Beings Magical Beings *'Barbas' - The Demon of Fear. He was resurrected by the Tribunal to determine whether the Charmed Ones would have to let Darryl die to clean up the existence of magic. *'The Tribunal' - A council made up of powerful Elders and upper-level demons to monitor magic, to make sure no humans ever discover it or the existence of magical beings. They stripped Phoebe of her active powers. *'Cleaners' - They cleaned up the threat caused by Inspector Sheridan taping the Charmed Ones and Darryl as they were using magic to stop a phantasm-enhanced criminal by editing the scene in all of history so that Darryl had committed murder. *'Phinks' - A low-level demon who assisted Barbas in his attempt to frame the Charmed Ones and convince the Tribunal that they are misusing their magic for personal gain. Mortals *'Inspector Sheridan' - A colleague of Darryl Morris. She got possessed by a Phantasm, and then caught the Charmed Ones on tape using magic. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|Crimes and Witch-Demeanors WB Trailer * The actual episode does not match the flashback clips used in The WB's trailer for this episode. In the trailer, clips are shown from the following episodes: ::1. "Phoebe" giving Cole a lap dance in The Importance of Being Phoebe ::2. Phoebe as a mummy in Y Tu Mummy Tambien ::3. Paige getting massaged by Jeric in Y Tu Mummy Tambien ::4. Piper bar dancing in Coyote Piper ::5. Phoebe as a Goddess in Oh My Goddess! Part 2 * Billy Drago reprises his role as Barbas, The Demon of Fear. This is also the first time Barbas is shown Flaming like many other upper-level demons. * Similar to "Cat House", archieved material of Julian McMahon as Cole is shown. This marks the second time he was shown since his vanquish in the 100th episode. * There were no clips featuring Prue Halliwell as talks between Producers and Shannen Doherty failed when she didn't allow for her image to be used. * Holly Marie Combs is significantly and noticeably featured less in this episode, as with the remainder of Season 6, due to her real life pregnancy. * Oddly, when the clip of Andy's death from "Déjà Vu All Over Again" is shown, his face is never seen. Additionally, he is only referred to as Prue's first love – never by name. However, his face is later used in Phoebe's premonition in "Charmageddon". * When Chris accidentally drops Phinks into the lava pit in Hell, Drew Fuller said "shit" during taping, but dubbed over the word "shoot" for the completed, aired episode. * Phoebe is disempowered in this episode so that she only has basic wiccan powers. The powers of Premonition, Levitation and Empathy were removed by the Tribunal and Phoebe's premonition power only returned in season 7. Brad Kern stated in an interview that this was because Phoebe was expected to work to get her active powers back, therefore he didn't want to give back all three of her powers in the space of the two remaining seasons. He also stated that he wanted it to be shown that Phoebe's love was her true power in the final season. Phoebe does however regain all her powers in the Charmed Comics. * Phoebe's power of Levitation was written out of the series due to the cost of the special effects and machinery that was needed. Her other powers, Premonition and Empathy, were written out purely story wise. It wouldn't make sense if the Tribunal only took her levitation power away. * The title of this episode is a reference to the film Crimes and Misdemeanors (1989) * This is the thirteenth episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * When Paige orbs the coffee cart, rather than calling to it, she simply commands it to "orb away!" * Piper doesn't use her powers in this episode. * This is the first appearance of Inspector Sheridan, who would become the sisters' main nemesis during the remainder of this season as well as the following season. * This episode is the beginning of Darryl's refusal to aid the sisters any longer. * This episode featured clips from past episodes in order to show the sisters' past mistakes. *This episode features the Magic Tribunal, that consists of two demons and two elders, who created the Cleaners to prevent any magical exposure. * The WB used the promo title "Charmed on Trial" for this episode. * Phoebe, up to this episode, levitated a whole 32 times in the series (one time in Season 2, episode 2, seven times in Season 3 in episodes 1, 3, 7, and 11, sixteen times in Season 4 in episodes 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 9, 13, 16, and 19, five times in Season 5 in episodes 6, 11, 20 and three times in Season 6 in episodes 3, 5, 11). * In this episode Barbas acussed Phoebe for Cole's fall to insanity after her constant rejection of him. In the episode of Y Tu Mummy Tambien Cole in his insane time did a similar accusation. * This is the first episode where the sisters start to reject the Elders and decide that magic owes them. This will happen more in the next seasons. * The Tribunal refer Phoebe's Premonition power as active. During the start of the season, Premonition was only considered a passive power though by this episode Phoebe's control over her power has advanced to the point where it's considered active. Glitches * When the Cleaners freeze the scene, and Paige and Phoebe turn around, it is clear they are in front of a green screen because parts of Phoebe's arm disappear and reappear for a second. International Titles *'French:' Le Tribunal (The Tribunal) *'Italian:' Streghe sotto processo (Witches Under Trial) *'Czech:' Tribunál (The Tribunal) *'Slovak: '''Zločiny a tresty ''(Crimes and Punishments) *'Russian:' Prestupleniya yi nakazaniya ved'm (Crime & Punishment Witches) *'Spanish (Spain):' Asesinatos y conductas de brujas *'Spanish (Latin America):' Crímenes y delitos de las brujas (Witche's Crimes and Offenses) *'German:' Das Tribunal (The Tribunal) Photo Gallery Episode Stills Charmed_424_122_511lo.jpg Charmed_426_122_532lo.jpg CrimesSTILLS.png 0512369.jpg 024555.jpg 619g.jpg 619f.jpg 619e.jpg Screen Caps 6x19-1.png 6x19-2.png 6x19-3.png 6x19-4.png 6x19-5.png 6x19-6.png 6x19-7.png 6x19-8.png 6x19-9.png 6x19-10.png 6x19-11.png 6x19-12.png 6x19-13.png 6x19-14.png 6x19-15.png 6x19-16.png 6x19-17.png 6x19-18.png 6x19-19.png 6x19-20.png 6x19-21.png 6x19-22.png 6x19-23.png 6x19-24.png 6x19-25.png 6x19-26.png 6x19-27.png 6x19-28.png 6x19-29.png 6x19-30.png 6x19-31.png 6x19-32.png 6x19-33.png 6x19-34.png 6x19-35.png 6x19-36.png 6x19-37.png 6x19-38.png 6x19-39.png 6x19-40.png 6x19-41.png 6x19-42.png 6x19-43.png 6x19-44.png 6x19-45.png 6x19-46.png 6x19-47.png 6x19-48.png 6x19-49.png 6x19-50.png 6x19-51.png 6x19-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 6